The Fall of the Gray Prince
by Hiago Demon-King Unlimited
Summary: A short story about the saddened and famed Grey Prince. The victor of many battles and the dear friend of the rising star of the Imperial City Arena. The two face off in the arena, and, you know the rules: Only One may leave. Can the Aspiring hero defeat this seemingly invincible Orc? or will the Orc Fall to the blade of the rising hero? Read to find out.


The arena shone brightly, very few clouds in the sky, though many could be seen in the distance. The roar of the audience rang in the Nords ears as he walked up to the gate, wearing his signature Ebony armor, the gold sparkling in the sunlight, the black gleaming like a black beetle. On his back was one ebony arrow, and one ebony bow, with an Elvish longsword at his side. He looked over at the Grey Prince, who was looking down at the ground, tears trickling down his face.

"Good people of Cyrodiil, welcome to the Imperial City Arena!" The announcer spoke, the crowd roaring in the stands. The Blue Team Gladiator came out, smiling at the two, though in his heart, he knew one friend was going to die. He still came to watch, to cheer on his friend, The Grey Prince, hoping that he would live yet another day, to serve as a role model.

"Believe it or not, someone has actually challenged the unbeatable Arena. Grand. Champion!" The announcer bellowed, the crowd getting quiet, yet the cheering still remained, echoing forever within the stands.

"But who, you might ask, could possibly be brave enough to face such a fearless foe? Who would wrestle the title from our famed Gray Prince? Good people, I give you the Blue Team's latest Champion, a warrior of skill, strength, and determination! Behold! The Divine Avenger!" The crowd roared, the Blue Team Gladiator clapping for his fellow teammate. The people next to him were betting on the fight already.

"I bet on the Gray Prince!"

"Not fair! No one has ever beaten him! Besides this is my beer money! Ain't no way I'm bettin' it on that 'Divine Avenger...'"

The Gladiator chuckled to himself, looking down at the two, smiling.

"I don't blame you for making that bet.." he muttered to himself.

"Lords and ladies, citizens of the Empire! I give you the battle of the ages! Combatants, steel yourselves! Lower. The. Gates!"

The gates screeched as they fell, the two gripping their weapons firmly. The Crowd roared, and didn't hear the Gray Prince shout something to the Divine Avenger. It didn't seem to go well with the Divine Avenger, but the Gray Prince seemingly begged.

"Please, just kill me! Can't you see? It's what I want! I can't live like this, knowing I am something filthy, something evil! Kill me!"

"Agornak! You aren't evil! Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you are evil! You can do many a good thing! Look at yourself! you didn't know you were a vampire before, and you are the best combatant in the arena! Don't make me do this!" But he did not stop. He continued to beg, walking towards the center of the arena.

"If I cannot make you mercy kill me, perhaps I can make you kill me by force!" The two clashed swords, the Gray Prince shielding his face. It was quick, almost too quick. Agornak-gro Molag was on his knees, the back of his knees cut wide open. The whole crowd gasped, the Blue Team Gladiator standing up, eyes wide.

"I don't want to to this Agornak... Please don't make me do this..." whispered the Divine Avenger, his bow out. The Gray Prince looked up, eyes hazed.

"Do this, and you will have done me more than I could ever ask of a friend..." It was silent. The birds seemed to stop singing for this. The seemingly sunny day began to get dark; dark rain clouds billowing in from the distance.

"Please! Do it! You must win! No one else will do this! And this way... maybe the Nine will forgive me for being the spawn of evil..." muttered the Prince as the Divine Avenger put the arrow in it's quiver and pulled back slowly.

"May Talos guide you..." the bow slowly was raised, the gold glittering in the sun, while the glitter in the black in the armor seemed to be replaced by emptiness.

"May Akatosh grant you strength... May Arkay forgive me..." The arrow slowly was aimed up in the air, slowly getting closer to Agornak's head.

"May Dibella make you love yourself for who you are..." The crowd began to murmurer and mutter with one another, anticipating the moment, watching the bow slowly being raised.

"May Julianos give you wisdom in the next life... May Kynareth guide you to the heavens safety in her gasp..." The clouds rolled in faster, the sun slowly being swallowed, the torches flames flickering when the wind blew.

"May Shezarr forgive me for taking the life of this Orc... May Mara give you love when none can reach you..." The clouds still began to cover the sun, the wind blowing a bit harder.

"May Morihaus forgive me for striking down the greater of the two... May Stendar forgive me for the sin I am about to commit... and may Zenithar grant you wealth in your next life.. and may he curse me with poverty for ending the life of my friend..." the bow's quiver was pulled back to its' fullest extent.

"Good-Bye... Agornak-gro Molag..." The Divine Avenger let go, and lightning stuck.


End file.
